Bitten: The Saved
by EverbloomMist13
Summary: Elena Gilbert had thought that she'd met the baddest of bad when she met the ruthless Katherine Pierce. Then she thought that she'd met the ultimate bad when the Originals revealed themselves. But she's about to meet the worst of all in the most infamous Original, who's back with his own secret agenda. And nothing could've prepared her for what he's got in store.
1. One

_**WARNING:**_This story is a the third and final book to my trilogy, **_"Bitten: The Marked (1)" and "Bitten: The Hunted (2)"._** If you have not yet read them, then I **_strongly _**suggest that you do not read this Until you've read them as major spoilers will be revealed. Read at your own risk!

**DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO L.J. SMITH & THE CW.**

_Once Sacrificed, Forever Saved._

I've just helped raise the most _dangerous_ vampire of all.

And I lost my _life_ because of it.

If I'd had the choice, I _never_ would've done it.

But that's just _it_.

I _didn't_ have a choice.

But I do _now._

And I'm choosing _revenge._

* * *

Elena was twenty when she met vampire Damon Salvatore. Soon, she discovered the truth about the deaths of her parents, as well as who her real family was. She'd discovered that she was a one of the five true descendants of the Originals, the five most powerful vampires in existence, and that she'd have to give her life for the life of the greater evil. She'd met her birthmother while searching for the cure to a werewolf bite, and she struck a deal with her that forever sealed her fate for the worse.

Then Elena met the Originals.

Then she died.

* * *

AN: Hey! I've made up the shortness of the last chapter of BTH with this one! It's a lot longer and explains a lot od questions that surely, you all might have! Thanks for the support! I'll update soon!

**xoxo x1000000000000**

**Elizabeth**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

"No!"

"Elena!"

If Damon had ever had his heart ripped out of his chest, then it would surely feel like this.

Elena was...

Damon shook his head.

No.

She wasn't.

She _couldn't _be.

"Brother,"

Damon glanced up from his spot on the ground to the strange man not five feet away from him. The man had fair hair, and his skin was a rich and creamy white. The color of his eyes were so blue and cold that Damon had thought that ice had traded places with the man's eyes. Damon wanted to kill him. He wanted to rip him apart limb from limb. If Elena really was dead, then he _would _get his revenge.

"Niklaus," A man who Damon recognized as Elijah Mikaelson smiled, though Damon could've sworn that there was something off in his voice. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Nik," The blonde one, Rebekah said brokenly, and Damon watched as she approached the man.

"Thank you, brothers," Niklaus said to Elijah, Finn and Kol. "And you, sister," Rebekah made a muffled choking noise, and next thing Damon saw was her arms wrapped around her brother's neck.

"Caroline-" Damon hissed, and suddenly, he pushed all of his strength towards her, and she got up onto her feet in a flash.

_"Damon, I need to tell you something,"_ Caroline whispered so quietly that Damon was certain that he had been the only one to hear her.

_"After you tried to kill me?"_ he shook his head.

_"it's not what it looks like, Damon, I-"_

"Brother, you have no idea how long we have all waited for this day, waited to rescue you from Ayanna's spell." Finn said as he stepped forward.

"Damn you," Damon grunted, seething as he looked up at the five Originals at his feet.

"Salvatore-" Kol hissed. "You're too late, darling. Your little Pureblood is gone, and my brother is back.

"Now, what shall we do with you?" Finn tusked as he wandered toward Damon.

"Allow me to take him and the two other intruders away," Elijah volunteered, and seven pairs of eyes, Damon's included, whipped to him in confusion.

"It's my fault that they're all here, and I must be responsible for my mistakes," he said, and Damon didn't move. He wouldn't leave, ever. Least of all with Elijah.

"Salvatore. Forbes."

Damon glanced up to see Elijah's outstretched hand, and he scoffed.

"If you think that I am going to come with you after your douche of a brother-"

_"Elena's fine." _Elijah hissed, and Damon's eyes widened.

_"Don't breathe a word of this. I'll explain once the four of us are alone." _Elijah murmured, and Damon, suddenly beginning to believe Elijah, nodded as he took his hand.

"Forbes, Salvatore," Elijah nodded in the direction of Stefan and Caroline, and suddenly, they were behind him as they followed Elijah.

"Consider this your last warning, Salvatore," Kol shouted. "Next time, you're the one who's dead."

That was it.

"Damn it, Damon-" Stefan gripped his brother's arm immediately, and Damon was prevented from moving.

"Stefan!" he snapped, turning abruptly to face his brother.

"Stop behaving like a couple of hounds," Elijah said. "There's no time for this. The three of us need to talk."

* * *

My eyes open softly, and I'm met with the harsh rays of sunlight.

As I don't recognize my surroundings, I shoot up instantly. Where Am I? There's absolutely nothing around, just pure white, like a fog storm. I get up to my feet slowly, and I run around in search for anything, even a spare penny on the floor. I feel like I'm walking on air and not solid concrete. Where the hell am I?

Suddenly, a shriek pierces the silent air, and I whip around in all directions, desperately searching for the source.

"Hello?" I call, my voice soft and fearful.

"Elena,"

At the sound of the familiar voice, I turn around.

"Bonnie," I breathe, blinking rapidly. At the sound of her name, she smiles warmly. She's dressed in a long, flowy white dress, and she looks like an angel.

"You've been so brave," she says.

"Where am I?" I frown, looking around.

"You're on the Other Side." she says, and I turn back to her in confusion.

"The what?"

"The Other Side." she says. "It's the place where supernatural creatures who aren't at peace go to after they pass on."

"Wait, so-" I breathe, shaking my head as understanding dawns on me.

"A-Am I _dead?"_ I gasp, my stomach falling through the floor...If there even _is _a floor beneath me.

Bonnie nods.

"No," I shake my head in denial. "I-I thought that you'd saved me, I-I thought-"

"Elena, I need you to calm down and let me explain everything," Bonnie says calmly, and I force my breathing to a calm rhythm.

"When you and Elijah came to my house, I told you that I'd help you find a way to survive Klaus' sacrifice." she says, and I nod.

"What I didn't mention, was that in order for you to be brought back to life, I had to find a balance among the living." she says, and I'm becoming more and more confused with every letter that she says.

"As you are an immortal vampire, your kind goes against the spirits of nature, and therefore, I couldn't have just easily made a way for you to come back like that," Bonnie snaps her finger. "I had to find a balance among the living."

No.

"I had to take a human life." she says softly, and when I'm about to ask who, Bonnie smiles sadly, and everything becomes clear.

NO!

"No, Bonnie-" I shake my head as my eyes could with tears. She's not-

"Elena, it was the only option." Bonnie says simply.

"No!" I cry, and my head is hurting terribly from the rate that I'm shaking my head at.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whimper.

"Because then you never would've let me do what needed to be done." she shrugs apologetically. "You know that. And if the situation were in reverse, would you have done the same for me?"

I can't answer, knowing full well that she's right.

"Exactly," Bonnie nods knowingly.

"I wish you would've told me," I frown.

"Elena, I couldn't have. You _know _that I couldn't have." she says. "But now, you can go back and finish what you've started,"

"If it means that you're gone, then I don't want to go back," I shake my head.

"You don't have to," Bonnie says. "If you don't want to."

"Then I'm not," I say determinedly.

That's that.

"But then Damon's going to be ruined." she sighs.

At the mention of Damon, my heart falls.

"And Caroline?" Bonnie's eyebrows raise. "Caroline's never had a true friend like you, Elena."

"She tried to k-kill me,"

"That's not entirely true," Bonnie shakes her head.

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"It'll all make sense in time," she says cryptically.

"But the things that she said-"

"Weren't true," Bonnie implores as she takes my hands in hers.

"Elena, go _back_. They _need_ you." She insists.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be." I frown.

"Is it ever?" Bonnie asks, mysticism in her voice.

"Bonnie, I can't go back. Klaus has been resurrected-"

"And that's _exactly _why you must go back." Bonnie says, and I gasp as she walks towards me.

"You're the _only _one who can stop him, Elena." she says softly.

"What do you mean, 'stop him?'" I ask.

"Alright, here's the deal," Bonnie says. "Ayana, the witch who put Klaus down, is on here on the Other Side."

"What?" I gasp. "Where is she?"

"She won't talk to anyone. Well, any strangers." she sighs. "However, since she's my ancestor, I have a direct link to her, and she needs your help."

"What?" I ask.

"Look, now that Klaus is back, there's something that he's after, something he wants," she says. "I don't know why, or what for,"

"What is it?" I press, now impatient.

"I don't know that, either." Bonne sighs in defeat. "Ayana won't tell anyone, even_ me,"_

"But Elena, you need to go back and figure out what it is, and _destroy it, _because if Klaus wants it, then it's bound to bring an end to the world."

I shake my head. "Bonnie, I-I don't know if I can-" I whisper.

"Elena, you're the only person who _can." _Bonnie stresses.

"Why _me?"_ I shake my head in confusion.

"Because you're now the only Pureblood left." she says.

"No, there's dozens of others out there," I say.

"Not ones who are directly descended from the Originals." she shakes her head.

"Aren't all Purebloods descended from them?" I frown.

"Through principle, yes," Bonnie nods. "But you, and the others who's lives were lost tonight?" her voice lowers.

"You're all not just descended from them by principle, but you're biologically descended from them."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you know this already, but if you do, I'll tell it to you again." she says. "Rebekah, the blonde Original, she had a child before she was turned, and she passed the strigoi nemuritorul gene to her child. That child was given away, and throught time to this very day, the gene has been passed down through the five other Original Purebloods..and you."

"So, The Originals are my ancestors?" I gasp.

Bonnie nods. "Yes. And _that's _why you're the only one who can stop Klaus, Elena. Because you're biologically related to them."

"But how does that automatically give me power over any other Pureblood, or vampire in this case?"

"I don't know. If I did, you _know _that I'd tell you." she sighs apologetically.

I don't believe this. Klaus is after something. Something big. And I'm the only one who can stop him.

"I need to go," Bonnie's sad voice interrupts my thoughts.

"What?" I gasp. "No,"

"Elena, you can do this," she smiles. "And if you take this," she bows her head as she takes a lavender crystal pendant that I didn't notice her wearing from around her neck. "Then I will always be able to contact you. through the spirits."

"Bonnie, I-" My voice cracks. This is it. This is the last time that I will ever see my sister. She may not be my biological sister, but she's much more than she could ever be if she were.

"I know," Bonnie smiles, and I swear that I see her eyes glistening. "I love you, too, Elena,"

Bonnie tosses the pendant over my head and tucks it into my shirt. "For safe keeps." she says.

"Goodbye, Elena," she says, and suddenly, I'm watching her back.

"Wait!" I call, running toward her. Bonnie turns around to face me, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"When will I see you again?" I ask. Bonnie smiles wistfully, and suddenly, her hazel eyes are shining with what I know are tears.

"We'll see each other again soon," she smiles, then turns away again.

I don't know how to get back. She never told me.

"Oh, and Elena?"

I look up to see Bonnie once again turned toward me.

"Good luck."

And all goes black.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	2. Two

**AN:** Hey! Sorry for the late-ish update! As many of you may know, I have several other FF I'm working on, as well as school prep. This is not the best chapter I've written, as it's more of a filler. I wanted to get one out to you guys this week, so here it is! And to the person who asked me how I know so much about Romania, It's all researched. I'm not from there, unfortunately. I'd like to visit someday, though! Once again, sorry for the late update & hope you enjoy! Big stuff coming soon!

* * *

CHAPTER** 2:**

As my eyes shoot open, I gasp heavily, desperate for oxygen. My chest feels as if it has been stabbed with a fired torch, and my head feels like it's been banged against a concrete wall.

As I recognize the scene for the ritual, I scramble to my feet. I'm alive! Bonnie's spell worked! I look around the vacant field, seeing only smoke floating into the atmosphere. I'm all alone. As I see something shining below, I recognize the lavender pendant that Bonnie had given me, hidden beneath my shirt. I reach for it and clasp it between my hand, and close my eyes.

She's really gone. Bonnie's gone. I have no idea how to find this thing that Klaus is after, let alone how to stop him. Without guidance, I have no idea where I'm going. As I wander through the fields, Bonnie's words come to mind.

_"If you take this, then I will always be able to contact you. Through the spirits."_

Immediately, I halt, scrambling for the pendant.

"I need your help, Bon," I swallow. I feel like I'm talking to air. Suddenly, a strange feeling rushes through me.

I make my way down the creek, not knowing where I'm going, but I know that in some way, Bonnie's guiding me. Suddenly as I approach a hilltop, a familiar voice that I recognize as Elijah's emerges, and I move closer to the edge of the hill. At the bottom, Damon, Caroline, Stefan and Elijah stand in a circle, and I sigh in relief.

_"It was meant to be a secret. If you guys believed her to actually be dead, then so would my brothers and sister." _Elijah says.

"_How do we know that she survived?"_

Damon.

At the sound of his voice, my entire body electrifies.

_She's not awake. She's still unconscious on the ground near your brothers. You could be lying to us for all we know."_

"Damon!" I vaguely hear Caroline's cries, and soon, all four pairs of eyes are on me, and I'm running down the hill toward them.

"Elena," Damon chokes, and as soon as I'm within reach of him, he pulls me in, and before I know it, he's kissing me with everything, and the blood in my veins turns to flames as I return his kiss.

"You're alive," he whispers against my lips.

I nod. "I told you everything would be alright." I smile, my eyes watery.

"Elena," Elijah's voice comes from what seems like a thousand miles away. With every will in my body, I break apart from Damon, turning to Elijah.

"Elijah," I say. "I don't know what to say." I pause.

"You don't need to say anything," he shakes his head.

"No, I do," I tell him. "I'm never going to be able to repay you for saving my life,"

"I'm not looking for repayment." Elijah says. "My brother is back, and you're alive. So, it is time to go our separate ways," he sighs, and I frown.

"Thank you, again," I say.

"You're very welcome." he smiles, a warm gleam in his dark eyes. "Until next time."

I nod, and with that, Elijah departs.

"Come on, let's get you home," Damon says, and just as I start to walk, I feel him scoop me up and against his chest.

* * *

The blazing ember flames wave in the fireplace as I sit across from it on the persian rug in the living room, wrapped around Damon's blanket. I've been sitting here ever since we returned to the house. Caroline and Stefan have gone out hunting, and Damon has stayed back to take care of me. I wish I could just tell him that I'm fine, but I know that deep down, he's just worried that if he leaves me out of his sight, then I won't be here when he gets back.

And I understand that.

"Are you alright?"

Damon's voice startles me, and I whip around to see him sit down behind me on the sofa.

I nod.

"You have such beautiful skin," he says softly, and I feel his fingers tracing paths down my arm. The feeling is cathartic, and I feel as if my skin is being set aflame with his touch. As I close my eyes, I feel Damon sitting up behind me, and Soon, I feel my hair being swept to the side as Damon's lips press lightly against my exposed shoulder.

"Damon," I breathe, feeling my heart rate picking up. Just as I lean back, I feel nothing but air on my neck.

"What's this?"

Confused, I sit up and turn my head to face him. I see in his hand, he has Bonnie's crystal in his fingers.

"Bonnie gave it to me," I tell him.

"Huh,"

At the uncertainty in his voice, I turn back to face him.

"What?" I frown.

"Nothing," he shakes his head as he releases the crystal.

Just then, Damon's hands caress my back, and I lean into his touch.

"I almost lost you tonight," he says, his voice broken.

"I'm not going anywhere," I breathe, and suddenly, Damon pulls me up by my hips, and I'm facing him now. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pulls me up against his body, and I explode with desire.

Damon's lips crash onto mine, and I tangle my hands into his tousled raven hair. At lightning speed, I turn so I'm beneath him on the couch. I throw my head back as desire shoots through my veins.

"Elena," he breathes, tracing kisses up my exposed neck.

_"I can't let anyone else find it,"_

Just as I hear a vaguely familiar voice, I shove my palms against Damon's chest in fear

"What's wrong?" he frowns as he looks down at me.

"Did you say something?" I ask softly, and Damon shakes his head.

He shakes his head. "No. Why?" he narrows his eyes at me.

"Nothing," I sigh. Ignoring my thoughts, I pull Damon toward me, and soon, I'm lost in him again.

_"I need to find her. Where is she?" The voice hisses. A man stands. There's blood everywhere. Bodies are scattered all around the dark room._

My eyes widen as I recognize the face in my mind.

It's Klaus'.

In a flash, I'm on my feet, huddled in the corner.

"Elena," Damon says desperately as he rushes over to me, falling to his knees as he scoops me in his arms.

Some distance away, I hear the sound of a door opening.

"Damon?" Caroline's voice echoes. "What's wrong?"

"I have no idea," I hear him say. My mind feels like it's on fire. I can't think. All I hear is _his_ voice.

_"She's the one who created it," _

_"I need to find her."_

"No!" I cry, pressing my hands against my ears. "It hurts! I can't think! I can't. I can't! Make it stop, just make it stop!"

"Can't stop what?" Stefan asks. "What is she talking about?"

"I _don't know, _Stefan!" Damon snaps, and I start to feel lightheaded.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Damon whispers, the back of his hand brushing against my cheek.

"I hear," I wail. "I can't stop hearing. Make it stop!"

"Make _what_ stop?" Caroline cries frantically, bullets hammering my head.

Suddenly, all of the pain ceases. I freeze, looking around. Damon's holding me, his eyes wide with fear as he stares at me. Stefan and Caroline stand in front of me, concern etched on their faces.

"Are you alright?"

I shake my head. "I don't know."

"What happened?" Stefan asks. "It was like you were having a panic attack or something,"

"I heard him." I murmur, my voice barely audible.

"Who?" Damon asks, his blue eyes piercing mine. "Who did you hear?"

"Klaus," I shutter.

"What?" he gasps. "Elena, I think that you're hallucinating-"

"No, it was real!" I snap, wiping my eyes. "I _know _it was!"

"Oh, no." Caroline murmurs, and I snap my head to her.

"What is it?" I ask.

"She's one of the five original Purebloods, she says. "and she was fed on from someone who was related to her by blood."

"What are you saying?" Stefan frowns, eying Caroline suspiciously.

"She's Connected to Klaus," Caroline breathes.

"What?" I ask. "What does that m-mean?"

"If you're bitten by a vampire who is biologically related to you, then you can become Connected to them, meaning you may have new insight into their mind or their memories. The attacks don't come that often."

"Wait so," I frown as I try to put the pieces together, "I'm hearing Klaus' thoughts and seeing his memories?"

Caroline nods. "Yes."

"Oh, my god," I swallow. "But, if Bonnie said that-"

"What about Bonnie?" Stefan asks warily.

"Tonight, after the ritual, I saw Bonnie." I tell him. "Like as a spirit or something,"

"What do you mean, saw her?" Damon frowns.

"I think that she was communicating with me through my mind. She mentioned Klaus. She said that he's after something." I shake my head in wonder.

"What is it?" Stefan wonders, and I shake my head.

"I don't know." I sigh.

"I think I know what he's after," Caroline says suddenly, and I whip my head toward her o quickly that I think it might snap off.

"What?" I ask, desperate. I need to find it. And I need to destroy it.

_"Dușman de moarte." _Caroline says.

"What the hell is that?" Damon snorts, and Caroline swallows.

""The Enemy of Death.""

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	3. Three

**AN: **Hey all! Sorry again for the extremely late update! I've been busy with academics, and also my other stories. This one is a really tricky one to wrap up, so I'm trying to make it great! Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt this was the right place to stop. The next one will be great, though! xoxo!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

"What the hell is that?" Damon asks Caroline as he caresses my back soothingly.

"I've heard stories about it centuries ago." Caroline breathes. "It's some magical potion that grants eternal life. Some witch created it ages ago."

"Wait," I frown, carefully getting to my feet with Damon's aid. "So what you're saying is that the most powerful vampire in the world is after some magic potion that grants eternal life?"

Caroline nods solemnly. "From the looks of it, yes."

"I don't understand," I shake my head. "Why would Klaus be after an immortal elixir?"

"I don't know." Caroline shrugs.

"No, she's right." Stefan interludes. "Think about it. Klaus is an immortal Pureblood vampire. He doesn't need an immortal elixir because he's already immortal as a vampire. Why would Klaus want this elixir?"

"Put two and two together," Damon suggests snidely. "Klaus is a power-hungry selfish rabid freak. He's obviously wanting to find it before anyone else so they can't have it."

"Well then we've got to find it before he does." I conclude.

"Excuse me?" Damon asks pointedly, turning to face me.

"I said that we need to find it before he does." I repeat.

"No, no, no," Damon shakes his head. "We are not going to look for some elixir that the most dangerous and powerful vampire is also in the race for,"

"But Damon, I need to find it." I tell him desperately. "If I find it, then I can destroy it. It's that simple!"

"There's nothing simple about risking your life to destroy some elixir that Klaus wants to get his grubby hands on. If you do find it and destroy it, Klaus _will_ find out_. _Then what?_"_

"Then, we'll figure something out," I suggest.

"It's a little hard to figure anything out if you're _dead."_ Damon says bluntly.

"Why do you want to destroy it?" Stefan asks.

"Tonight, when I saw Bonnie.. She told me that I had to destroy it." I explain. "If it's destroyed, then Klaus can't have it."

"Alright, then we go find it." Stefan decides.

"What?" A sharp hiss comes from beside me. "Have you gone completely mad, Stefan?"

"If Bonnie told her that she has to find it, then we find it." Stefan says simply. "Klaus doesn't get to just win, Damon."

"It's a suicide mission," Damon snarls, then turns to me, his finger addressing me. "Elena-"

I immediately take Damon's outstretched hand in mine and caress it soothingly. "Damon, do you think that I was supposed to survive tonight to just admire eternal life, and sit back and let Klaus win?" I ask him. "No. Bonnie died to save me tonight. And she didn't have to. But she gave me a message, and it's my job to find this elixir and when we find it, it's my job to destroy it. Damon, we can't let Klaus get away with killing the others tonight. They all died for Klaus' gain, and if we don't do anything to stop him, then they died for nothing. _I _died for nothing."

"I can't lose you again," Damon says, his voice strained with fear.

"You won't." I tell him firmly.

"Damon, please," I ask desperately. He needs to see that I was born for a reason, and so was Bonnie. We are supposed to stop Klaus.

"Alright." he sighs dejectedly. "Alright. But you are not leaving my sight."

"Deal." I smile, relieved as heck that Damon has crossed over to my side on this. I won't disappoint him. I will find this elixir, and when I do, I will destroy it.

"So, now what?" Damon asks, back to his usual self.

"I think I know where we can start," Stefan says.

"Where?" Caroline asks.

"Seattle." Stefan says simply.

"What could we possibly find that's in Seattle?" Damon asks.

"Isobel."

"Wait, my mother_?" _I ask in disbelief.

"The very same." Stefan nods. "She spent her life researching the supernatural, and no doubt she has all the info on this elixir."

"But she's not going to help us," I scoff. "She doesn't give a damn about me. She practically handed me over to the Originals on a silver platter with an apple in my mouth."

"But she's still your mother." Stefan points out. "And she owes you. And surely, she's not on Klaus' side. She's been threatened. She'd do anything to see Klaus destroyed."

"It's a risk," I say skeptically.

"It's our only option at the moment." he shrugs sadly. "That, or do nothing."

"Alright," I nod. "Let's go."

* * *

"Where is she?" Klaus roared, his hands clenched around the poor lad's throat, his green eyes wide with fear. Klaus smiled. He enjoyed the fear in his victims. He'd went several years without the pleasure of the kill.

"I-I told you, I d-don't k-know," The man shook from head to toe.

"And I've told you, I don't believe you. You've worked for her. There's no way you don't know where she is."

"Alright, alright!" The man cried, surrendering. "S-Seattle! She's in Seattle!"

"Excellent." Klaus smiled. "Rebekah."

At the calling, the blonde vampire now stood in front of him.

"What is it, Nik?" She asked.

"I need you to do me a little favor." Klaus instructed.

"Anything." Rebekah smiled, at her brother's mercy.

"I need you to take a trip to Seattle. There's a witch there who'll help me find it." Klaus said as he snapped the man's neck.

"Of couse, brother." Rebekah nodded.

"And, sister?" Klaus called.

"Don't come back until you find her."

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


End file.
